


Sammy Specter

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [71]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Major canon divergence, Rejected characters, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Even if a character remains only a concept, his essence can still be used for...alternative purposes.Loosely inspired by Danny Phantom.





	Sammy Specter

Sammy really, really, really hated hangovers.

True, he hadn't been drinking--where the hell would he find alcohol in this dump anyway?--but that's sure how he felt.

He stumbled to his feet, rubbing his head. Something felt off. But what?

Looking into a nearby mirror, Sammy let out a cry of alarm. His dark hair had turned chalk white, like all the color had been drained from it, and his now pie-cut eyes were glowing an eerie yellow color. In addition, his clothes had been replaced by a black and white outfit consisting of a form-fitting shirt and pants, knee-high boots, and gloves.

A memory floated to the front of his mind--that of a scrapped character known as Ezekiel Ectoplasm. He didn't remember exactly why Ezekiel didn't make the cut, but he did remember one of the animators jokingly suggesting that Sammy should voice the ghost.

"DREW!" he shouted. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Of course, there was no reply. Not that he really expected one.

With a defeated sigh, he set off to look for his former boss, or anyone else who might be in the studio with him.

(BATIM)

A few hours later, he was lost in the music department. It had been a while since he'd been there, but it still felt kind of embarrassing. To make matters worse, there were dozens of freakish-looking ink monsters, somewhat humanoid in shape, but with grossly distorted limbs and no faces.

Fortunately, it seemed his change was not merely cosmetic, as he found he could render himself intangible and/or invisible. In addition, when one tried to sneak up on him, he found himself floating up to the ceiling.

True, he probably could have fought the monsters, but given that he didn't know how they were created (and might well have been human once), he decided it was best to avoid them as much as he could.

(BATIM)

"It's like this." Allison picked up a pen and started to scribble on the wall behind her. "Joey found a way to extract what he called the 'essences' of the characters, which he collected in specially crafted jars. Mostly, he used the essences of the characters that didn't make it into the show, like Ezekiel, Sera, and Franklin."

Sammy nodded, recalling the succubus and Frankenstein's monster-type characters. Neither of them had been deemed appropriate for a kids show--Sera for obvious reasons, and Franklin because he was considered too scary.

"He was also able to extract the essences of previous drafts of the characters who did make it," Allison continued. "That way, he didn't have to give up on bringing Bendy and his friends into reality."

"Problem is, he tried infusing essence from an old version of me into himself," Bendy said. Though he, Boris, and Alice didn't have physical forms (yet), they were still present as spirits. "For whatever reason, it made him go nuts, and...well, you saw what happened."

"Indeed," Sammy remarked dryly. He turned to Norman "Let me guess, he put Franklin and Sera's essences into you and Allison."

"Got it in one," Norman said, fiddling with a bolt sticking out of his shoulder. "He was gonna do the same with whoever came back to the studio, but we released most of the essences."

"If I were to guess," Alice mused. "They've probably gone looking for compatible hosts."

(BATIM)

As it turned out, Allison was right, though they didn't find out until after they got out, with the now-embodied Toons in tow. Fortunately, once they were out, they reverted back to a normal appearance.

However, it seemed there were after effects, as Sammy discovered when he accidentally stuck his hand through a mirror. Subsequent testing revealed he could still become invisible as well.

_I'm guessing everyone else infused with an essence is experiencing something similar_ , he thought. _Looks like we've got some work to do. But I think that can wait. In the meantime, there's something I want to do: something I didn't really get the chance to enjoy._

With the merest thought, he rose off the ground, drifting over to the window. Easily passing through the glass, he took flight, soaring above the the brightly lit streets of the city with a broad smile on his face.


End file.
